The Fallen Slaves
by Mjgrazi v2
Summary: After Raynare is defeated she and Kalawarner are forced to become Issei's slaves. Warning this story is slightly dark. If you like it then please remember to review. Please note that this is a one-shot.


Issei had just defeated Raynare when to his surprise Rias showed up along with Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba.

Issei quickly noticed that a blue haired woman who was tied up being dragged by Akeno.

Rias then approached Raynare.

"Raynare is it?"

"Yes," Raynare answered.

"You and Kalawarner over there are the only two fallen angels that are still alive I'm questioning if I should change that," Rias said.

"No please I'll do anything," Raynare pleaded.

"Anything huh well in that case I want you to make it up to Issei and as compensation so much Kalawarner for the pain you inflicted upon him and the nun you killed which btw I'll be reincarnating as my bishop soon so don't get used to that sacred gear you stole," Rias said.

"What do you want me to do?"

"You and Kalawarner will both make a pact with Issei and will serve him however he wants you to and neither one of you will be able to even harm him or any that he cares about. If you or Kalawarner refuse I will kill whoever refuses," Rias said.

"I'll do it," Kalawarner said.

"Fine," Raynare said.

Akeno then went up to Issei and whispered something in his ear.

"You mean I can make them have sex with me anytime I want!"

"That's right," Rias confirmed.

"Yes," Issei shouted excitedly.

"He sure is excited," Kiba said while laughing lightly.

"Because he is a pervert," Koneko replied.

 **Break**

After Asia was resurrected by Rias as her bishop and regain her sacred gear Rias oversaw the pact between Issei, Raynare, and Kalawarner. The pact forced Raynare and Kalawarner to recognize Issei as their master and be obedient to him. It also prevented them from harming him or anyone he cared about.

"The pact is now done. Raynare and Kalawarner are know your servants well slaves to be more precise you can make them do whatever you want," Rias told Issei who grinned happily.

"In that case Raynare I order you to take me and Kalawarner as well back home," Issei ordered.

"Yes master," Raynare replied obediently right before she created a magic circle for her new master and her fellow slave Kalawarner.

"I'll see you tomorrow at the club house," Issei said before going into the magic circle with Raynare and Kalawarner.

 **Break**

 **Issei's Room**

"Raynare and Kalawarner strip down," Issei ordered.

"Yes master," they replied obediently and in unison.

Smiling, he gave Raynare gentle kiss that made her lean in immediately. Ending the kiss, but keeping her close to him, Issei whispered into her ear.

"I want to see you sucking me off," Issei whispered while caressing her blushing cheeks, he slowly moved her down until she was face to face with his almost ripping pants.

"Yes master," Raynare replied and ripped off his pants.

The kneeling woman basked in the manly scent of Issei's cock. Raynare's hands lazily began to stroke him off while Kalawarner fingered herself.

"Master, your cock is so hot and pulsing in my hands," Raynare whispered her hot breath stimulating him.

"Mmmm. So good. Your hands are so soft and hot, Raynare. It makes your master feel so good," Issei groaned at the feeling of her hands gently worshiping his cock.

"Huh?" Raynare muttered, seeing the pre-cum that dripped from her head.

"Masters' cock is leaking. I must take care of it."

With a smirk and blush, she opened her maw wide enough to take his cock in. Plunging herself on his member, she managed to take all the of his cock.

It didn't take long for Issei to come inside Raynare's mouth. Raynare moaned at the taste but was quickly taken by surprise when Kalawarner kissed her however she quickly realized it was to steal some of their master's' cum.

"I hope you didn't forget about me master," Kalawarner said.

"Of course not now I want you and Raynare to bend over by the wall," Issei replied and they did as they told sticking out their asses exposing their wet and aching vagina's

"Master… I want it," they both said with need but he didn't need to hear it twice as he immediately plunged into Kalawarner his dick going as deep as he could which made Kalawarner moan really loudly from the sudden intrusion while Issei grit his teeth from the tightness. 

Issei then began pounding into Kalawarner wanting to feel more of her wet insides. His pace not being steady but rather hard and fast. He then pressed his back into her letting her feel his chest and Issei wanted to feel the warmth of her body as he began fondling her big breasts. He alternated between pulling on her nipples and stretching out her breasts the added pleasure made her tighten up even more.

Meanwhile Raynare lusting at the sight and not being able to wait for Issei's dick began fingering herself in front of them letting her moans join with Kalawarners and Issei's occasional moan.

With one final thrust Issei pushed as deep as he could into Kalawarner before he blew his load her vaginal muscles milking him expertly making sure he expended every drop while Kalawarner screamed in ecstasy as she just experienced the best sex and orgasm of her life.

Issei then wasted no time pulling out and then he turned to Raynare he lifted one of her legs completely exposing her ass and erotic vagina.

Issei immediately thrusted all the way in one go making Raynare moan and shudder in pleasure. Issei went in way deeper before so Raynare felt better but she also tightened up even more almost as if she was trying to suffocate Issei's dick but then he didn't mind as he began rhythmically thrusting into her enjoying the sound and softness of her ass as his hips collided with them.

Then much to Issei's surprise he felt a weird sensation every time he pulled out of Raynare's pussy before thrusting back in he then glanced down to see Kalawarner sticking her tongue out so that she stimulated both Issei and Kalawarner. This only made Issei pound Raynare harder and faster her ass vibrating with every thrust.

"Master cum inside me!" Raynare shouted in pleasure as he kept fucking her

Suddenly with one final deep thrust he blew his load as deep as he could.

Issei shuddered at the orgasm and he blew even more than he thought he could. To the point it began seeping out and Kalawarner began lapping up every drop not letting a single drop go to waste.

Issei then fell asleep with Raynare sleeping on his right side and Kalawarner sleeping on his left side.


End file.
